


Astro vs Aroha

by seoulciopath (sanhamor)



Series: Randoms ! [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Astro x Aroha, Drabbles, Fluff, Imagines, LMAO, Requests, Twitter, these are all individual chapters for my twitter fam who requested, truly my favorite concept
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanhamor/pseuds/seoulciopath
Summary: Astro being no match for the cute, talented, kind people that are aroha; and how they fell for them.





	Astro vs Aroha

Moonbin slapped his cheeks lightly. The truck's line growing shorter and instead of thinking of what to order, his mind was focused on the girl across the lot.

It had taken all of his courage to ask her to come (under the idea that the should treat themselves after they finished studying).

He had only spent time with her at the library, usually studying (or procrastinating) for tests. He took a deep breath and nodded to himself firmly. And once he opened his eyes, he was next in line.

He quickly scanned over the menu and quickly rambled out to the cashier, who took the order and gave him his due change. He stood off to the side as he waited for the order and the cold wind blew across his face.

He sighed deeply for the hundredth time that day and looked back to the silhouette waiting for him in the distance. 

\---

The sun slowly sank behind the mountains, leaving behind a sky of faded pinks and blues to be admired.

Lei's eyes wandered the sky, tracing the lines of clouds until they vanished into the horizon and she was shaken out of her thoughts.

"Lei. Lei. Leiiii- are you okay-", Moonbin raised an eyebrow curiously as she turned. His confused expression quickly changed and the corner of his lips rose into a sheepish smile.

His eyes twinkled as he held out two small drinks for her, "I- I wasn't sure what to get for you so I got both. Try them and tell me which one you like- lemonade and.... I think raspberry". He chuckled awkwardly and took a seat next to her.

"Oh- Thank you", Lei drooped her head as she took the drinks and smiled to herself. She looked up to the sky again, "How long until the fireworks start today?".

Bin seemed to ponder before answering, "I think in around 20 minutes?", he hesitated, "I- Do you want to stay to see them? I mean- if you want to. I know we just came to the food truck but-"

Lei turned her head back to him, hoping her flushed cheeks had faded, "No, I'd like that. I haven't seen them up close yet" she nodded her head eagerly before again avoiding eye contact. 

He nodded quickly, "Yeah I've been wanting to see them too". Actually, he had already seen them. But it was  _who_ he wanted to see them with that mattered.

He bit down onto a fry and held out the tray as the both sat in mostly silence. The only noticeable sounds being their chewing and the sizzling and clanks of the food trucks preparing meals.

As the sky faded into the dark and the tree above them was no longer visible, they waited. Until the first light flew up and lit up the sky with vivid shades of red.

And another one flew up, this time like a green sparkler illuminating the night.

Bin took the opportunity to sit closer to her.

As another bright yellow flame lit up the sky, he moved closer again.

As the orange one crackled and flew across the horizon, they sat shoulder to shoulder.

As the blue one took over the sky leaving streaks of teal and white, he entwined his hand with hers.

And as the bright violet created artificial stars in the sky, he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. The purple fireworks popping above them being the only illumination as they kissed under the glowing lights.

 

She had pretended not to notice as he inched closer, perhaps being that he needed a better view.

And she had pretended not to notice when his shoulder was pressed against hers, perhaps being that he was cold.

And she had tried to pretend not to notice when his fingers laced hers, as it wouldn't do much to bring attention to it.

But when his cold lips touched hers, everything else around her faded.

And the fireworks dimmed. Leaving the black sky, a cold breeze, and the vague taste of lemonade and raspberry tea.


End file.
